Sunrise book 1
by I-ship-ConKriKarKri-at-1-time
Summary: Leana's a girl who has been on the verge of death for most of her life. One day a car hits her, she finally dies. But what is the odd voice she hears? Why didn't she die and go to Heaven? Find out in Book one of the Sunrise series!


. : Leana's POV : .

I was walking across the road. I guess the car didn't see me until it was too late. Like I care, I've been dyeing most of my life anyway. But what was strange were the voices, They kept saying things like, 'She is not going to die yet' and 'Why not make her a cat?', strange huh? Well I opened my eyes to light, man was it bright! I saw a blue tabby tom and a black kit. Wait is that Bluestar? And is that Moss? Woah!

"Good to see your awake" Bluestar smiled. "Would you like to be a cat?" Moss blurted out. "Yes" I stated simply. They stared at me, then poof, I'm a cat! I was a ginger tabby, with brown mitts, I was a kit! "Can I be blind?" I asked suddenly. Bluestar nodded. I fell back to sleep, I wonder if I will be born from a queen! I can't wait! Next thing I know, I feel warm, like, really, really warm! I feel myself moving, and then I see lights, man what is up with the bright lights? I try to speak, but I squeak instead. "Aw! She so cute! Hey, Fogpond? Let's name her Flamekit!" A female voice purred. "Why?" A Male voice asked. "Well, she is the only one who made a noise, the others are still asleep" She purred. "Well, I do like the idea of naming her Flamekit" he sighed "Fine" I knew the male was attacked by hugs and kisses for that one. "Figbush! Let me up!" Fogpond yelled, making the other kits wake up. They all yowled so loudly it hurt my ears.

A moon later, my eyes were open, but they couldn't understand why I did not respond to things in front of me. "Flamekit, Can you see me? Can you see mommy?" Figbush asked me softly. "Nuh-uh" I giggled. "Go get Leafpool and Jaypaw!" She yowled. Leafpool and Jaypaw rushed in. "Are one of the kits sick?" Leafpool asked. "No, but it's Flamekit" Figbush stated. "But she has been healthy since birth. What's wrong?" Jaypaw wondered. "Flamekit? Can you see your mommy?" Figbush looked at me. "No" I said softly. "What _do_ you see?" Leafpool asked. "Black, but I've seen it since I was born" I whimpered "Is th-that b-bad?" "No! Of course not!" Figbush purred, she was trying to comfort me. I smiled and walked over to Sunkit and Moonkit. "So she's blind?" Leafpool nodded to Figbush's question. My mother smiled. "I hope she is like you, Jaypaw" Figbush purred. That made Jaypaw smile. Lionpaw and Hollypaw rushed in. "Are the kits sick?" Hollypaw asked. "No, Flamekit is blind" Figbush stated. "Woah! That's a blast out of the past!" Lionpaw chuckled. "Oh, Shut up" Jaypaw sighed. "Jaypaw, we have herbs to sort, Lionpaw, your mentors calling you, and Hollypaw, since you have a day off, why not pay with the kits?" The three nodded and left to go do what they were told. "I want to be a Medicine cat like you!" I meowed happily to Jaypaw before he left. "You would make a good one with that enthusiasm" Jaypaw chuckled. I giggled and rushed over to play with Hollypaw. "Your brother's funny" I giggled to her. "I hope you're not developing a crush on him, he can't have kits, because he's a medicine cat" Hollypaw looked into my dull green orbs. "I know, but, He's just so, cute" I sighed. "Well, you want to be a medicine cat too, right?" I nodded happily. "That, or I'll be a warrior, ether way!" I giggled happily.

I walked out of the nursery to smell Firestar, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight coming this way. I smiled when they saw me. "Hello, Flamekit! How are you?" Sandstorm purred. "Blind" I giggled. "What?" Squirrelflight asked. "I'm blind" I stated like it was no big deal. "Well, I hope you grow up strong!" Sandstorm smiled. I nodded, I smelt Dappleleaf not to far away. "Can I help around the camp?" I asked Firestar. "Of course, How about you go change moss in the elders den?" I nodded and walked to where I smelt Longtail and Sunpelt, when I walked in I smiled brightly. "Hi, Longtail, Sunpelt, I'm here to change bedding" I giggled. "Really?" Longtail gasped. "Really!" I giggled. I started to smell for soiled moss, the first bed I smelt and it smelt soiled! It wasn't that hard! It smelt like old pee! Yuck! Gross! Nasty! Oh well. I rolled it up like a ball, and then I went over to the next bed. That one smelt like fresh air, I smiled.

After I finished I took the moss out of the elders den and put it aside, then I got some fresh moss and put it in the empty beds. I walked back to the nursery, and boy was I tired. "Did you have fun in the elders den?" My hyper sister asked me. "Yes they told me a story to!" I giggled. "Tell us the story, Flamekit!" My brother purred happily. "Sure! 'A young tom walked through the woods, his name is moss, but these are not the ordinary woods. These were the woods of **Dark Forest**. He was only a kit. He meet up with an Older She-cat, her name was Frostbell, Her blue tabby pelt blinded with her icy blue eyes. "Hello" Moss purred. "What is a kit doing her?" She asked in a soft voice. "What are you doing her, you seem so kind" He asked her. "I'm here to keep StarClan cats in StarClan and Dark Forest cats in Dark Forest" She purred. "Can I stay with you? Here and help?" He asked in a soft tone. "Yes" she purred' and they lived happily ever after, the end" I smiled. "Good night" My brother and sister purred. I smiled and fell asleep.

In the morning I awoke to yowling and the strong smell of smoke. "Fire! Fire!" Cats yelled. 'A fire?' I thought. "It's in the elders den!" Another cat yelled. My eyes went wide. "Longtail is in there! Let me go!" I heard Sunpelt hiss. I ran out and slipped into the elders den. "Help!" I heard Longtail yell. "I'm coming" I yelled. I found him on his bed and I lead him out of the den. "Flamekit! You saved Longtail?!" Fogpond yowled worriedly. "Thank you, Flamekit! I thought I was a goner!" Longtail purred licking my pelt. "It's not all that great!" I sighed. "You're a kit, it's amazing!" Firestar smiled. He started to lick my ear. I purred. "Th-thank you, Firestar" I smiled. "You're welcome, Flamekit" Firestar smiled.

Jaypaw and Leafpool rushed out of the medicine cats den to check on the fire victims. "Who saved who?" Leafpool asked. "Flamekit saved Longtail!" Firestar smiled. "Really now?" Leafpool smiled. "Yes really!" Sandstorm purred. "Thank StarClan your safe!" Figbush purred as she ran to me.


End file.
